


Trouble in Paradise

by EmpressChids



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, au but not really, but rn its a one shot, i might write another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressChids/pseuds/EmpressChids
Summary: Han wants to take it further, Lando? not so much





	Trouble in Paradise

Lando and Han were absolutely exhausted after such a long day. They had barely gotten away from that hoverbike gang in the Devaron system and deserved a rest. The team had landed on Duro and the lovely Chewbacca had volunteered to go into town to restock the ship while the pair got to have a little downtime. The two sprawl out on Lando’s bed.  
“You really didn’t have to say that about his mom, Solo,” Lando said smiling at his scruffy looking partner. “Oh, I think I did, she was being a bit too grabby and Chewie would agree with me,” they both laughed. Han looked over at Lando and couldn't help but re-notice him. There was something about his laugh that captured Han every time. And it wasn’t just his laugh, even in the dim lighting he was as beautiful as when Han first saw him. His deep, dark yet soft eyes, his warm smile, his soft lips….how they feel every time they kiss, how his body feels pressed on Han, his hot breath on his neck. Han snapped out of it and in that moment realised Lando was looking back at him with concern.

“You OK, baby? asked Lando

Han, a bit flustered, looked away slightly, too flustered to say what’s been on his mind for a while. How he wanted them to stop just ‘fooling around’ and be something more, well, official. Lando moved in closer, their thighs touching and their faces nearly touching

“You don’t have to hide anything from me, you know that. You can share whatever’s going through that pretty little head of yours” He pulled back, “Besides, I thought when you’ve travelled this far in the galaxy with someone-” 

“I want to be your boyfriend,” Han said, cutting Lando off. 

Lando’s eyebrows furrowed, then almost instantly his face was soft again, “Nice one, Solo” he chuckled

“I’m being serious,” Han protested. “I know I’m a bit messy and disorganised-”

“A bit? Aren’t you the one I saw eat a 2-week old pizza slice?’

“5-second rule”

“I’m pretty sure it was more than 5 seconds,” Lando let out a breath, “You know how I feel about relationships” he came in closer to Han and began to kiss his neck “What’s wrong with what we’ve got now?” His breath tickling Han’s neck.

Han, already warm and struggling to keep talking “I know word on the street is- ah” Han couldn’t resist when Lando got this way and was practically water when he felt his teeth on his skin. But he was determined to have his words heard.  
“I know word on the street- *huff* says you’re not into the whole dating scene but I think it could be different with us and there’s a first for everything right-”

Lando’s lip had met Han’s and his mind went blank. The kiss started off soft and slow, then increased in intensity. Their mouths open with lips pressed hard on the others. Lando found his way onto Han’s lap and could Han feel Lando’s hands move below his shirt and he knew he’d feel his tongue next and that if he didn’t talk now it’d be a lost opportunity. Han pulled away, “If you don’t want to then I don’t want to keep fooling around” 

Lando let out a sigh then smiled “You’re serious about this, huh?”  
Lando wasn’t eager on the idea of putting a label on things but there was something different about Han and he didn’t want to simply end it right there as he did with all others.  
“Yes, fine, okay Han Solo. I will be your boyfriend.” 

L3-37 popped her head through the sliding door, “Well it’s about time.” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so pls be nice. I've been shipping this for years and i'm so happy it's popular now


End file.
